THE SEVERUS SNAPE PROJECT!
by JADEFOX1980
Summary: Complete A short severus snape story that was floating in my head!


The Severus Snape Project

It has been two days since I heard the prophecy that will eventually end the Dark Lord Voldemort. A young Slytherin student heard it and was kicked out of the bar. My brother Aberforth informed me of the name of said student and I will have to watch him closely for the next couple of years. He will become my greatest project yet better even than young Tom Riddle was. The boy has a great hate in him he will do well in the dark arts and he will be fun to push around and play with. Let us begin this tale now as he comes begging to me in my office.

"Severus how good to see you, have you heard the wonderful news the dark lord was destroyed this morning when he tried to attack the Potters?"

"Professor I fear I have made a great error in judgment and I come seeking your help and protection."

"Sit and tell me all about it my dear boy I'm sure what ever it is that has happened cant be all that bad and I will do what ever I can to help you."

"Sir a few months ago I joined the dark lord and delivered him a prophecy I had overheard in a bar. He promised me so much, my mind was so clouded, and I had nowhere else to turn. He would have killed me if I hadn't joined him and now I have nowhere else to turn to. The ministry will be coming for me soon and all it will take is one look at my forearm and they will throw me in Azkaban for the rest of my life."

"This is very troubling news indeed Severus and I'm not sure if I could even help you out at this time. Even if I could what would you do and where would you go there are many on both sides of this war that will be looking for you."

"Please Sir I will do anything for you all I ask is for your help, I wouldn't last a week in Azkaban."

"Well I may be able to help you my child but what guarantee will I have that you will be loyal to me and what benefit would I have in allowing one of Voldemort's most trusted servants to remain alive and free."

"Please sir I will do anything I will swear an oath to you on my magic never to betray you and to do anything you ask of me. Please help me sir I'm begging you."

"Very well Severus swear your oath to me and I will help you."

"I Severus Ignatius Snape swear on my life my magic and my soul that I will remain loyal to Albus Dumbledore until my death and will do anything he asks of me so it has been stated so mote it be"

Albus smiled a cold sly smile as a white light surrounded him and the Severus Snape. The oath had been recognized and was now binding. The boy did not even seem to realize what he had just sworn himself too. "Very well Severus I will help you. Now I am in need of a potions master to teach here at Hogwarts you will fill that role very nicely you will also be the head of Slytherin house. You will look after the students in your house and report there actions to me. I believe you can handle these duties and you will be able to live in the school instead of Azkaban. Go on down to the dungeons, and let old Horace know that you will be taking over potions in the next school year so that he can finally retire."

"Yes sir thank you sir," he said running down to the dungeons to begin his new life!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Slughorn I'm hear at the headmasters request to inform you that I will be taking over potions next school year so that you may retire."

"Severus what a surprise I figured you would be off roaming the world collecting ingredients and making wonderful potions discoveries. You are far too young to teach you have your whole life ahead of you. Why would you want to be tied to Hogwarts dealing with children and homework, you wont have any time for your own potions and discoveries. I didn't think you like children very much but if this is what you want then I will leave you all of my notes and class lesson plans."

"Thank you sir I look forward to going over your notes and lesson plans. I will leave you alone to pack as I have some things to do as well. Good day!"

"Good day to you to Professor Snape."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes my plans are working out perfectly. With Snape teaching and head of Slytherin house I will have information on all of the upcoming death eaters and with Severus always getting them out of trouble they will rely on others to do so there whole lives. In addition, with his bias and favoritism towards Slytherins, the other houses will unite and I will have more light wizards than dark for years to come. My plan is perfect.

Severus Snape, a man sacrificed and used for another's belief in the greater good!


End file.
